Makai Senki: Tales of War
by Siffie the third
Summary: Every kingdom has its battles and wars. The Netherworld is no exception to this, quite the opposite. Here is but a couple: wartales of the Netherworld. Surrounding one family in particular. Note: humor, One-shots. Rated T: It's the Netherworld after all
1. A lost battle

**Author's note: **This is my first finished piece of fanfiction ever. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
Oh, and there's a reason I haven't chosen which character this is about :p You are free to guess.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disgaea

* * *

A Lost Battle

* * *

While various people, well demons mainly, thought he was completely heartless and without any feelings what so ever, he was actually quite happy…  
Well, there was a lot to be happy about!  
First of all he had established himself with a perfectly good reputation as the meanest and most malicious demon to have ever been born,  
and that, plus his ability to hold himself in battle against demons of any kind, had earned him the title as Overlord in one sweet blow. Now demons throughout the Netherworld acknowledged him for, what he wanted them to.

The second reason for his happiness was something he never said aloud and it was rarely a thought of his.  
However, he had a good set of loyal vassals (as loyal as demons go) and could beat the crap out of them, were they ever to disobey. He never paid it any thought that he had never actually had to. Not once throughout his regime and even before that, had he ever had to even slap one of the vassals, which was quite extraordinary. Had he given it any mind, he might have wondered how that had happened. He might even have wondered how he had gotten to be known as the cruel demon he was.  
But he didn't, and therefore he slept perfectly sound at night(or day, when he preferred it).  
He was just happy, he knew the vassals as he did and knew what to expect from them.

There was a splinter in his happiness, however, and the eyesore stood right before him.  
She had dared not to believe in his, oh so well-built reputation, and even called him pretty nice.  
- Pretty nice! He was steaming!  
She seemed to falter a little in the presence of his anger. However, she didn't move and she didn't look down or away from his fuming red eyes. They were at a standstill, batt­ling a silent war. He, emitting waves of pure loathing. She, as calm as a rock. He didn't know how to move from there and the worst part was, she was goddamn hot! Then the thought first crossed his mind, he couldn't help but blush slightly. She smiled. 'And clever too' he thought frustrated.  
That was the first battle he ever lost. His pride took a minor blow. – Nothing he couldn't handle.

It was not until several months later he found, his pride wasn't the only thing wounded. By then it was far too late. His entire heart was bleeding out and she was the only one, who could fix it.

Luckily she said yes.

* * *

**Afterthought**: I just might find a way to make this into a longer tale... only might.

Feel free to leave a comment.  
Was it fun? Surprising? Which characters did you think of? Anything else?

English isn't my first language, so any corrections and comments on grammar is appreciated(a following explanation on the stuff would be nice too).  
Otherwise I'ld like to know what works well and what doesn't.


	2. The battlefield

In honor of those who wished for a continuation of 'Makai Senki', I give you: The Battlefield.

It isn't in sense a continuation of the first chapter, more like a one-shot of its own. 'Cause that's how it'll be working: If ideas fit for Disgaea in this particular category comes to mind, I will do my best to put them up here.

Now for the **disclaimer**: don't own, don't earn.

* * *

**The Battlefield**

* * *

It was a battlefield.

Walls were smothered in black from several explosions. Weapons lay scattered on the ground alongside splinters of wood and body parts from a number of demons, zombies in particular.

The cries had died out a little while ago and she sighed with resignation as she went into the messy plain.

* * *

The light had long since given in and the darkness was immense just a couple of feet away. She raised her staff high and mumbled the incarnation for the star spell. She saw pretty well in darkness, but not as well as the demons, and she wouldn't stand the embarrassment of stumbling over something while hidden eyes were watching.

With the new light to show the way she passed some unrecognisable piles of wood and metal and stepped carefully through a pattern of torn clothing on the ground. Movement caught her searching eyes and she squatted down to find the arm of one of the vassals. She sighed again and picked at the moving hand, trying to decide whether to leave it or not.

"What have they done to you?"

A groan answered her mumbled question and she raised her head to find the grinning face of a zombie placed on the remains of a turned-over wagon. "Hi there Ma'am. Could you make a decision today? I'm kind of uncomfortable here." – "Oh." she responded and handed him his arm quite unceremoniously. As weird as it was his face actually turned a strange colour of red and some of his fingers twitched in what looked like fidgeting, which couldn't be since demons didn't fidget. – Unless of course it was a particularly weak demon before an angry Overlord, but neither of them were non or the other. "Could you perhaps get me to my body also? I think it's lying somewhere over there." He requested and pointed with a finger in the associated direction.

She smiled, happy that one of the vassals at least had some manners, and cradled both head and arm while still making sure she could control the staff with a free hand.

She didn't need to go far this way. The body was pinned to the ground, a sword sticking up from it like a grotesque cross. "The kid is getting good." The head in her hand commented with an ever so slightly pride to his tone. She put him down on the ground and took the sword from the body, figuring he wouldn't be able to get it out on his own. "Thanks. I can handle it from here."

She didn't doubt him, even though there still seemed to be an arm and a leg missing. Zombies were tough. Surely he was able to put himself back together now.

She on the other hand needed to move on while she still had a decent chance at success.

* * *

She continued slowly and tediously, making sure she didn't miss a thing in the debris, from time to time moving bigger pieces of wood and metal to the side to look for anything or anyone hiding underneath.

She didn't meet anymore vassals though and figured they had taken to run as the noise had tired down. As strong as they were they were probably hiding right now, licking their wounds and contemplating how to avoid being caught up in something like this again.

She couldn't stop battles not to say wars but she hoped she could save them some time to recuperate.

Moving along, her senses finally noticed a quiet simmer of pure force at the edge of the field. She would know that feeling, so unlike magic from witches or other demons, anywhere. Alert she put a proper strict mask on her face getting closer. Her eyes fell on a turned-over heavy wooden table covered with a dark red clothing. She peered over the barrier and…

...annoyingly her heart melted at the sight.

* * *

The little demon boy was sound asleep on the ground.

Protected by the solid table on the one side and by the body of the father on the other. Even the father seemed to be drooping slowly down, probably dead tired and seemingly at peace. He lifted his eyes though and she stared into the deeply red abysses.

He smiled, a humorous and happy glint curling around in there. "What have you been up to?" She asked incredulously and barely whispered, though she dared not wake the boy.

The man looked around as if noticing the surroundings for the first time and he smiled again not even looking embarrassed. "Just playing." He whispered back more silently than her, keeping his chest practically unmoving as the boy's head was nuzzled immensely close.

She rose an eyebrow, staring him down sternly. His smile turned into a grin showing his impressive fangs. "I'll make sure it's clean by tomorrow." – "You mean, you'll make the prinnies work overtime to clean up your mess." She noted flatly, her voice a little louder than intended. He hissed as the boy stirred. "Would you keep it down! You don't want him to start up again, do you?" – "After the mess you've made of your vassals, I just might." She teased, but turned it down nonetheless. He sighed exaggerated and placed a big hand on the boy's head.

There was a tenderness to this movement that would have scared all but her half to death. She sighed giving in and moved into the little space to pick up the boy. "Get up. We better get out of here." His gaze turned to one of slight surprise but the smile lingered on. "You don't want the room to be filled with exploding prinnies, just because they accidentally woke him up." She explained. This got him on his feet.

She lifted the boy ever so gently and started walking as the father collected clothing, the weapons and her staff. The demon was soon by her side lighting the way with a hand crackling with red energy. The red light was so different from her own and gave the surroundings an eerie feel but she could see nonetheless.

Somehow the quiet sound of chirping and crackling lightning never disturbed the sleeping boy.

* * *

As they neared the doorway they spotted the zombie who had been left behind. He was now in one piece and stood leaning to the doorframe snoring away.

She didn't blame him but kept and eye on the boy in her arms. He stirred but only to nuzzle a bit more and sleep on. A couple of prinnies kept an anxious watch from the door, waiting for them to leave the place.

"You called them already?" the demon beside her asked amused. "You had been at it for eight hours. I figured as much."

As they stepped through the door the prinnies hurried past them and started their work on cleaning. It only took a second for a sudden noise of metal clanging together and falling to the ground in one big rumble to sound throughout the castle's walls. Both of them looked to the boy for a frantic moment but he was still sleeping and didn't even react when a bellowing hammering followed after. She looked to the father incredulous.

"What in the Netherworld have you been up to?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just playing. It took a lot to exhaust him. He is getting good." and he smiled the proud smile of a father while she sighed with resignation. "Let's get the two of you to bed." They started to the bedroom leaving the playground behind.

The playground, which had become a battlefield.

* * *

**Afterthought**: This little tale was a whole lot more difficult to write than the first and I'm not sure how happy I am with the result. Can't say it's what I first had in mind but it's as close as it gets apparently (like always).

I hope you enjoyed it.

Again, any thoughts on the 'story' and corrections on mistakes, grammar or other, is welcomed and taken into consideration


End file.
